


Sweetheart

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, painted nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves wearing lace and Michael can't believe that he loves it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

They share a flat and sleep in separate rooms. Though Calum, some how, always ends up next to Michael, cuddling the closest pillow. Michael's always suspected something was up with Calum, ever since Michael stumbled upon his drawer full of lace panties and pastel skirts.

The lace panties would have been fine, he would of just thought they belonged to girls Calum's slept with, but the skirts. Who do they belong to? Calum? No way. Calum's not like that.

Michael doesn't have a problem with it though, he just find it weird that he wants to see Calum in the panties. He wants to see how the lace would show off his ass. But, he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend that way.

He's brought away from his thoughts, "Michael?" Calum asks, he's next to Michael on his bed, laying on his stomach. The blankets up to his shoulders because it's always colder in Michael's room.

Michael sits up and rubs his eyes, "Yeah?" He responds, his voice groggy and deep.

Calum shifts slightly, getting goosebumps because of it, "I asked you a question." He says, leaning up on his forearms, arching his back in the process, causing the sheets to pool around the bottom of his back.

Michael notices the movement and his eyes roam Calum's slender frame, "Sorry, what was the question?" He chuckles, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Do you think i'm pretty?" Calum asks, playing with his fingers, his nails colored black.

"W-what? Why are you asking me?" Michael stutters.

"I trust your judgement," Calum says simply, moving to sit on his knees. He's closer to Michael now, his knees nearly touching Michael's thighs.

Michael makes the mistake of looking down and noticing something. Calum's wearing a pair of pastel pink panties. Michael's breath get's caught in his throat.

Calum looks down at himself, shyly, and looks back at Michael, "Do you like them?" He smiles slightly, "I tried to find a pair I thought you might enjoy." He shifts closer.

"Fucking hell, Calum." Michael groans, not able to tear his eyes away from Calum's body.

He moves the sheets off of Michael's lap and straddles him, resting his hands on Michael's shoulders.

"What-" Michael begins but Calum shuts him up, his lips crash against Michael's. Calum's hands travel up Michael's neck slowly tangle in his hair.

They break away, eyes shut, breathing heavily against each others lips.

Michael wraps an arm around Calum's waist, his other hand cupping Calum's ass, he pulls Calum's hips down, grinding softly against him.

"Shit, we should stop," Michael says, realizing what he's doing and removing his hands.

Calum looks down at him, "Why would we do that?"

Michael turns his head before Calum could kiss him again, "This is wrong." He says, shoving Calum softly and standing from the bed.

Calum sits on his knees in shock, "Wrong? What's that supposed to mean?" He frowns.

"No, Calum, it's not you. It's this situation. We're best mates and best mates don't do shit like this. I shouldn't be seeing you like this," He says, gesturing to Calum's attire. He rubs his eyes harshly, taking a deep breath.

There's a silence between them, then there's a sound of the bed shifting, and Calum's gently wrapping his small hands around Michael's wrists, pulling them away from his face.

He slowly steps forward, tugging Michael down slightly by his shirt. They kiss again, Calum wraps his arms around Michael's neck, Michael does nothing but hesitantly kiss back.

They break away slightly, "Did you not hear a word I just said?" He breathes heavily.

"I heard you loud and clear. That doesn't change my mind though. I still really want you to fuck me." Calum says, looking up at Michael. He rests his forehead against Michael's.

"Calum-" He begins again

"Shh," Calum connects his lips to Michael's, Michael kissing back soon.

His hands grip Calum's waist tightly, pulling him impossibly close, kissing Calum roughly, biting his lips, then moving down to his neck.

He cups Calum's ass, hard, making him whimper. "Do you really wanna do this?" Michael asks against Calum's neck.

Calum nods eagerly, pulling Michael head back up and kissing him gently, "I want it." He whispers, "I want all of it."

Michael smiles slightly against his cheek, "Tell me what you want me to do," Michael says, leading them back to the bed.

There's a constant chant in Michael's head, screaming, this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong. But he can't stop himself now, he feels incomplete without his hands on Calum. He wants to touch him, make him moan, he wants to be the reason that he comes, and there's so much wrong with that, Michael thinks, but he wants Calum so bad.

They turn so Michael hits the bed first, Calum straddling him soon after. He smiles down at Michael, before beginning to kiss down his neck. Unbuttoning his shirt in the process, Calum slips to his knees, finishing off Michael's shirt and shoving it off his shoulders.

Calum's unbuckling Michael's belt now, concentrating hard. He can't help the smile that slips onto his face while looking down at Calum.

They can stop now, and it won't be weird, Michael thinks, but that's not true. He wants to believe it, but it's not. Michael feels the cold air hit his cock and Calum's warm hand wrap around it. He slowly begins to stroke Michael's cock, teasing him.

"Fuck, Cal," Michael moans, "You gotta give me more than that, sweetheart."

Calum blushes at the nickname and takes the head of Michael's cock into his mouth, slowly moving his mouth up and down, stroking the part his mouth couldn't reach.

"Such a hot mouth, you look gorgeous, sucking on my cock," Michael smiles down at Calum, stroking his hair.

Calum moans around Michael's cock, making him moan and grip Calum's hair.

"Shit, stop, if you keep going like that i'll come sooner than I want to," Michael groans, leaning down and picking Calum up.

He lays Calum down on his stomach, gripping his ass. He pulls Calum's hips, his ass meeting Michael's cock, rubbing up against it.

Calum moans, "I want you to take control of me," He whimpers.

"Whatever you want, baby girl," Michael smirks, kissing up Calum's back. He slowly slips Calum's panties off, leaving them around his thighs.

He slaps his cock against Calum's hole a couple of times, "You know, when this is over, every second of the day i'll be thinking about fucking you." He says, slowly sliding into Calum's hole.

Calum cries out, "Fucking hell, you're bigger than you look," He shifts forward a bit and Michael grips his hip tighter.

"Don't run from it," He chuckles, creasing Calum's hips, and bottoming out, "Tell me when I can move."

Calum huffs out a "Go," and that's what Michael does and he doesn't hold back.

The sound of skin slapping skin and Calum whimpering and crying into the pillows fill the room.

Michael slows, almost to a stop, fucking into Calum slower, "You're beautiful," is what Michael says when he's moving inside Calum, thick and heavy and perfect, and Calum furrows his brows before he sobs, cries broken words as he comes.

"No, i'm not beautiful" Calum thinks to himself, "But you make dirt look like diamonds."

They both come down from their highs and clean up. Calum sits up on the bed, he can feel the tension in the air.

"Michael?" He says, breaking the silence.

Michael looks up at him from the bathroom door way, being taken away from his thoughts, again, "Yeah?"

"It's okay, right? We're okay?" He asks, looking at Michael.

"Yeah, we're okay." He says to Calum in reassurance.


End file.
